<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Gown Looks Much Better On My Bedroom Floor by randomthrowaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244252">Your Gown Looks Much Better On My Bedroom Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway'>randomthrowaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fate/kinktober [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Groping, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medb has taken an interest in Anastasia as of late, and she drags her into her room again for another ride. But, before that, the clothes need to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medb | Rider/Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fate/kinktober [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Gown Looks Much Better On My Bedroom Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me help get rid of these things, then, so we can get started,” Medb’s fingers deftly unhooked Anastasia’s cloke even though she was behind her, slowly peeling back the thick wool that covered most of her body, all the while watching the other servant squirm in her place. Medb had taken a liking to Anastasia, almost on a whim, after having seen her at Luluhawa, and now that they were back in the Chaldea she wanted to get to know her a bit more intimately.</p><p>Even though her clothes were so intricate and detailed, Medb made quick work of them, her hands not wasting a single second in finding the exact right spots in order to undo what held them together, having done this thousands of times before in life and as a Servant. Undoing the ribbons and fastenings that held Anastasia’s dress in place, it pooled down onto the floor within a second around Anastasia, revealing her long legs.</p><p>Medb couldn’t help but let her hands wander down to feel them, so soft and delicate, thickly shaped and a little bit pudgy too. She could hear Anastasia whimpering at her touch, yet she made no efforts to protest as Medb admired their sleekness. Truly, she was royalty born and bred, Medb noted, but not of the kind of Medb’s day and age. Anastasia was of a more modern day and age, where kings and queens didn’t go into battle but rather leisured in their palaces, and it showed that Anastasia had had that luxury. Medb didn’t think it was a bad thing, necessarily - just interesting.</p><p>She continued to strip Anastasia of the rest of her clothes, not that there was much left of them, anyways - the girl was already practically naked with the exception of her lingerie, but Medb was going to take that off too, in time. She didn’t particularly care for the stuff - even if some might find it enticing, she was from a time when what you wore underneath your clothes mattered even less than the clothing itself, and she didn’t have any particular fascination with it, either. So, off it would go, as well.</p><p>Pulling herself closer to Anastasia now that they were almost done, she pushed her body against the other girl’s back, enjoying the way she seemed to tensen at the sudden feeling of another person’s whole body connecting to her own. She had such cute reactions like that, Medb found, and even though they had done this a few times already she seemed equally as nervous as the first time. Medb let her hands fall on Anastasia’s hips for a moment, as her head rested on her shoulder, leaning in to have a closer look at her ride for tonight.</p><p>Anastasia was red in the face, nervous beyond belief, and when she caught Medb’s eyes and noticed that she was looking directly at her, she got even more red in the face. She loved girls like this, and men too - those that were innocent when she found them and didn’t quite lose it no matter how much she would do it with them.</p><p>She knew she’d have a fun ride with Anastasia, she thought, as she leaned in to kiss her neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>